Demons
by arosewithsteelthorns
Summary: On the ship to Neverland, Emma has a nightmare about her traumatic childhood. Regina is the one to comfort her. Can they help each other heal their wounds? WARNING FOR RAPE AND MATURE TOPICS. Rated a very strong T. Requested by frenchgirl1981.
1. Chapter 1

A/N - This is a request from frenchgirl1981 :) Set on the ship to Neverland. Be warned, there is a flashback of a rape scene in this, so please don't read if you are not comfortable with it. Will continue if anyone wants me to. I probably will.

Please review 3 

Emma has a nightmare of her childhood and Regina is the one to comfort her.

**Trigger warning for rape of a minor. WILL RATE AN M IF ANYONE THINKS IT SHOULD BE. **

* * *

Regina stared up at the wooden beams, unable to sleep. One, her son had been sucked through a portal to Neverland and since she'd never been there, she had no idea what horrors resided there. Two, while on this ship, she was forced to share a bed with Emma Swan - and a very small bed at that. It amazed her why, when there were so many empty cabins available, that they were forced to share. She thought it had something to do with Hook's vendetta against her for knocking him out after finding out the dagger's location and against Emma for leaving him locked up in Manhattan. Normally, she would have incinerated anyone who dared suggest such a thing but in her position, there wasn't much she could do to protest against it. The only way to Neverland was Hook's ship and as he so charmingly put it 'My ship, my rules. If you don't like it, then you can take a swim back to Storybrooke'. Hence, she was lying as wide awake as ever in this ridiculously poor excuse for a bed with Henry's birth mother snoring softly beside her. Fantastic.

Over the course of the next half an hour, she managed to drift into a reverie, namely about Neverland and the stories she'd collected over the years. It seemed like a dreadful place. Who would want to be stuck as a child forever? Children were exploited far too easily.

The former mayor was startled back to full alertness by sudden whimpering, getting louder and louder. As she turned to look at the woman beside her, she began to thrash around, crying out frantically. _No! No! No! Please! Stop! No! No! No! Get off me! No!_ She let out a piercing scream and then the blonde shot up, panting heavily and drenched in sweat.

"Emma?" asked the brunette, hesitantly, surprisingly herself that she even cared about her nightmare.

Said woman was still whimpering, clenching her fists until they turned white. All of a sudden, the clear film of tears over her emerald eyes was blinked away and Emma turned to face her with a mixture of shock and dismay.

"Regina… Uh – I'm sorry I woke you… I… I'll just…" she tried to come up with an excuse, still trying to rid herself of the tears threatening to fall "…Sorry…"

"Miss Swan, what happened?" Regina asked with a tenderness reserved only for Henry up until now.

"N-nothing. Nothing!" protested Emma.

"I've known you for a long time, Miss Swan. It wasn't nothing to cause you to react like that. What was it?" prompted Regina.

"It's just a nightmare… I dreamt that Henry was being drowned by mermaids. It's nothing, honestly, just a dream…" continued Emma, gaining confidence with the lie "I just watched too much of Peter Pan, I suppose."

"Emma, you may be good at hiding your emotions, of covering up the truth, but believe me, I am better. I've had a lot of practice..."

"Just… Just go back to sleep, Regina. It's _nothing_."

"Miss Swan, I would prefer not to wake up to you having a panic attack. Now, please, tell me what it was. Believe it or not, I am actually capable of dealing with nightmares."

"Not mine…" mumbled Emma.

"Try me," offered Regina, softly.

In her nightmarish state, Emma didn't offer much resistance nor did she question why Regina was offering her ear and advice on private matters. She needed to get it off her chest and although her newfound parents would be more than willing to help her with her childhood demons, she didn't want to make them feel worse for leaving her. Even if she resented them every day for it, they were good people and she wouldn't let them suffer the anguish that came from knowing what their only child's childhood was really like.

"Who were you saying no to?" asked Regina, genuinely wanting to help.

While Emma was not her favourite person, close to the bottom of her list really, it took a hell of a lot to unnerve the blonde and well… if she was looking after Henry, she didn't want him to face her flipping her shit in the middle of the night. And she didn't particularly want to face her own sleep demons. Of them she had plenty.

"Was it a past boyfriend?"

"No, no, nothing like that…" Emma answered, reluctantly, hesitantly "It was my foster brother."

"What did he do to you?"

"Everything. Everything and nothing. When I was thirteen, he used to sneak in when… when I was in the shower. He… he t…touched me. _There_. He… He… r-r-raped me."

Despite her better judgement, Emma leaned into Regina's shoulder, a silent tear trailing down her cheek. God, it hurt. Even now. All those years later. Sexual assault never became any less of a challenge to deal with.

"Oh god, Emma, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry…" said Regina, haunted by her own past at this confession "Did he do it again, Emma? Did he?"

"No… I ran away. Social services didn't find me for over a week. I was put back into a care home. Anywhere… anywhere was better than there."

_His cool fingers trailed her bare arms as she shifted uncomfortably under his heated gaze, trying to hold the small towel up against her body. He gazed at her with lust, a smirk on his face. She panicked instantly and wanted to scream for help. But in this house, there was no-one to help her. There never had been. There never would be. He yanked the towel from her, exposing her fully. She cried out and tried to cover her small breasts with her hands. His hand trailed down her ribcage, down down down. Tears welled in her eyes. Lower. Lower. Lower. She felt him reach her most intimate area and she cried. Cried for the family she'd never had. Cried for her stolen innocence. Cried and cried and cried. Then she felt him. In her. No. No. No. She repeated it over and over. He silenced her protests with a sickeningly possessive kiss. Mine. Mine. Mine. He whispered to her. Her hand connected with his cheek but he laughed at her and pushed her down to the freezing tiles. He took her then, tainted her forever. No. No. No. STOP. PLEASE. GET OFF ME. Another thrust and she screamed in pain as blood trickled down her open thighs. He clambered off her with a sick smile of victory. Mine. Mine. Mine. _

Emma let out a broken string of sobs again but this time Regina's arms were around her, holding her close and rocking her back and forth, telling her that it was all in the past and that she was safe here. She allowed herself to be comforted, forgetting that they were enemies. None of it mattered. Because here she felt safe and loved and protected. Regina Mills made her feel those things.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - Thanks for all the alerts for this story. This is certainly a lighter chapter than last chapter but still a T, I would say. I really hope the Emma and Regina characterization isn't too strange... I felt like Henry going missing would bring them together and sort of make them see that fighting is pointless and achieves nothing. Even so, please tell me if it is and I'll slow it down...

Does anyone have any ideas for future chapters, of Emma and Regina working through issues while on the way to Neverland? By the way, I probably won't have them rescuing Henry etc because that's not what this story is about. Sorry if anyone wants that but the chances are I won't write it :/

Please review and hope you enjoy! 

Rachel 3 xxx

* * *

Emma woke early the next morning to the foreign sound of seagulls and water lapping against the side of the ship. She moved to sit up and was more than surprised to find Regina's head resting against her shoulder, the older woman peaceful in her sleep. _What the hell?_ Her back ached from the awkward position but she managed to sit up straight anyway. It didn't take long to remember what had occurred in the night. _Shit_. She'd spilled one of her darkest secrets to the woman whom she held mutual hatred for. But Regina had actually listened to her tearful ramblings and consoled her… Maybe she wasn't as bad as everyone, including herself, thought. Maybe she had indeed changed.

As her thoughts strayed to other matters, away from the horrors of the night which so often happened, she felt Regina stir and let out a moan of discomfort before waking up. The mayor seemed perfectly comfortable with the situation and shot a small smile at the blonde, one which lacked her usual coldness.

"Sleep well, Miss Swan?" she asked, nonchalant, as if the confession had never happened.

"Better than most nights," Emma was surprised to hear herself answer. She'd never been a strong sleeper, forever haunted by the demons of her past. Somehow, Regina had managed to calm her. How was that even possible...?

"I hate to say this, Miss Swan, but it does not look to be true," continued the brunette "I suggest you take a bath."

"A bath?" asked Emma, incredulous. She hadn't used a bath since she was a child. Why would she? That's what showers were for.

"I trust even you has heard of one. A tub… filled with water… you…"

"Of course I know what a bath is, _Madame Mayor_. I want to know why I should take a bath and not a…"

"In case you had forgotten, we are on a ship. And not just any ship – a ship from the Enchanted Forest. We did not have such a thing as a shower back then."

"Seriously? How did you live?" whined Emma in what she knew was a very petulant voice.

"Magic," stated Regina, matter-of-factly "But I am competent enough to prepare one."

"When did you learn that?"

"Believe it or not, my early childhood was not spent in a castle. I wasn't always a queen."

"Regina, about…"

"Since I'm feeling exceptionally generous today, I will show you how to prepare yourself one. It is not too difficult, Miss Swan, so I'm sure that even you are capable of accomplishing it without too much fuss."

Emma grumbled as she followed Regina into a side cabin which was positively tiny. There was a huge tin 'bath' in the centre of it, buckets on either side.

"I have to fill it?" questioned Emma in dismay, realising how long it would take to do so.

"Unless you want to sit in an empty tub, then yes, you do," quipped Regina, a more playful tone to her teasing than usual.

"Fine. No need to be so… so… _snooty_!"

"Snooty? Really, Miss Swan?"

Dropping the matter for lack of a response, Emma retrieved a bucket and made the short journey across the length of the room to the water pump and pushed down on it, pleased to discover a steady stream of clean water. True to her word, Regina joined her, pumping the water manually instead of using her magic. Briefly, Emma wondered why.

"Physical labour gives me something to focus on, Miss Swan. You are not the only one with things you wish to forget," stated the queen as she dumped the water in the tub with a loud splash.

"Physical activity is my preferred method of therapy. Washing up just doesn't do it for me…"

"Each to their own, I suppose… I used to deal with things by conquering a kingdom."

Then, Regina did the strangest thing in Emma's opinion. She let out a small laugh which was weirdly infectious. It certainly lightened the atmosphere.

"Don't tell anyone about…. You know… Last night…" started Emma, descending back into seriousness.

"Our secret," promises Regina, and she means it.

Emma Swan's confessions are not a weakness she wishes to exploit. One, they are too close to her own experiences to manipulate. Two, she was actually beginning to understand her rival a lot more; becoming closer to forming some sort of dysfunctional friendship instead of trying to kill each other every hour of every day.

"Thanks, 'Gina," says Emma, a true smile of gratitude shot her way "For everything. Helping me."

Regina merely nodded. She snapped out of whatever sort of daze she was in and waved her hand over the almost empty tub causing it to instantly fill with water of the perfect temperature, a bar of soap and some shampoo appearing beside it.

"Enjoy your bath, Emma. It will stay warm for as long as you need it to."

Emma nodded and mumbled another thank you as the other woman left to allow her to bathe in peace. Things were definitely changing between them.

* * *

Regina stared out across the never-ending stretch of blue. The motion of the waves lulled her into a sense of calmness despite making her feel light-headed. She thought about her son and wondered if he was thinking of her. _Probably not_, she concluded, sadly. Ever since Emma Swan had reappeared, he'd pulled away from her completely. He did not care that she was driven out of her mind with worry for him. He only had faith that his birth mother, and 'good', would triumph and save him. Probably.

"Regina," came a soft voice from behind her.

"Hmm?" she replied, eyes fixed on the gentle sea.

"It's freezing out here. Come inside," suggested Emma.

"I don't like to be cooped up. Least of all on a pirate ship," responded Regina.

"You're worried about Henry, aren't you?"

"Of course I'm worried about Henry, Miss Swan, he's my son."

Emma didn't fail to miss the bite that came with the sentence and she winced. She didn't want to collapse the very unsteady bridges they had made over the last twenty four hours.

"Hey, I know you are. We all are. But we'll find him."

"Your optimism is far too childlike, Emma. When do things always go right for anyone…"

"Henry's a strong kid. He'll be alright until we get to him."

"You don't know the dangers of our world like I do. Magic. Mermaids who drown you. Children who act like animals."

"Our son is not going to swing from trees like the Lost Boys, Regina, you don't need to worry about that."

"Hmm…"

The two women went silent, focusing on the waves and the peaceful sounds of the sea, for once being in such close proximity without a word of argument.

"What was it like?" asked Regina, suddenly.

"What was what like…?" questioned Emma.

"Henry's birth. Your pregnancy?" responded Regina, suddenly eager to hear about the stages of his life she had not been a part of.

"In all honesty, Regina, it was… horrible," continued Emma "Neal… my boyfriend… he left me to go to prison. I don't know why… I thought… I thought we were in love…"

"Love doesn't always work out right…" interrupted Regina, wistfully.

"You were in love?"

"When I was eighteen, I fell in love with the stable boy… Daniel. He was my world and then my _mother_ ripped his heart out, right in front of me, and crushed it to dust… I tried everything, _everything_, to bring him back, but it isn't possible."

"I'm so sorry, Regina."

"Your mother couldn't keep a secret, Miss Swan. She promised and she told my mother. Just so I could live with her and look after her. Selfishness. Snow White is not as pure as everyone would think…" added Regina, a hint of bitterness returning to her tone.

Emma sensed that there was something more she wanted to say. _And I am not as dark as everyone assumes_. But Regina didn't, because she knew the older women wanted no-one's pity.

"I'm…"

"Don't worry, Emma, I'm not going to kill your mother in her sleep tonight. That was in the past and I've long grown weary of vengeance."

"Well… thanks, I guess."

"Tell me… About Henry… Please…"

"Right, okay, well… not great… I mean, I had nobody… I was in a prison cell. I felt awful. How could I bring a child into the world? No home. No job. No idea how to be a mother. I didn't want them to live a life like I had. Abuse… I didn't want them to feel abandoned like…like I had. But what choice did I have?"

"Well, for what it's worth, I think you've done pretty well with Henry… I mean, all things considering. He loves you..." A sad look came over Regina and Emma immediately felt guilt surge in her. The only thing the brunette had ever wanted was her son back and she'd had no right to steal him away.

"You raised him, Regina. You made him the boy he is today. Fed him. Clothed him. Entertained him. Taught him right from wrong. Helped him with homework. I shouldn't have come between that… I signed for closed adoption so it would be less painful for me… for both of us. When he came to me, I should never have stayed here. Despite what you've done, he was well loved and well looked after… I'm sorry, Regina. I never meant to take him away from you…"

"I… You took him from me, Emma, but… Well, you broke the curse. And I was foolish not to realise what I'd condemned him to earlier. Everyone around him stayed the same age… He was the only one to grow up. He's happier now… I just wish he could be happier with me…"

"When we get him back, Regina, I promise you, he can go back to living with you."

"No… I need to change first. Become the person I need to be for everyone's sakes. Yours. Mine. Henry. Snow. Charming… Maybe a sleepover every now and then…?"

"Of course. Whenever. He _is_ your son. More than mine."

Regina turned away from the water and half-smiled at her. Maybe the blonde wasn't so bad. They'd been so caught up in appeasing Henry, in fighting for him, sometimes for the stupidest reasons, that they'd never really talked properly. Now that they had, it seemed that the whole mess need not have happened. With a conversation or two, they could have sorted everything out. God, she felt foolish now. A year of fights and arguments for… nothing.

"I'm glad we're not enemies now, Regina," said Emma, slowly.

When the silence followed, she was positive she had said the wrong thing. _Shit_. Her and her big mouth…

"Me too, Emma, me too…" replied Regina, a true smile pulling her lips upward "Henry needs _both_ his mothers. Now more than ever."

"Come on. We should go inside and get something to eat. We won't be able to help him if we are on our sickbeds."

"Emma… Half of Storybrooke is inside. While you and I may have somewhat sorted out our differences, I doubt they have," protested Regina, hesitantly.

"They'll come round. Just show them you want to change."

"Emma…"

"They'll barely notice you. Besides, you're with me. Call it saviour privileges. And being the daughter of Snow and Charming. They all look up to me or something," said Emma with a laugh.

"Yeah, and I'm the one who cast the curse…" retorted Regina.

Despite her doubtfulness, she followed the blonde inside. She wouldn't lie; it was nice to have someone to talk to and someone to believe in her. She'd never really had it before. Except maybe with Kathryn… But that was under the curse. What she was starting with Emma was true and with her own violation.

"Thanks, Emma," she said.

"What for?" asked the sheriff in surprise.

"I don't know… For being there. Believing in me before all the stuff with my mother. For being here now…" trailed off Regina.

"No problem," she smiled "Everyone needs a friend."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - Thank you so so much for all the support and reviews. I couldn't reply to them all for lack of time but I am really grateful and I'm so glad you are enjoying this fic :)

I am also taking requests for future chapters and what can happen to Emma and Regina on board this ship :P

This is not the best chapter. I'm sorry but I had loads of maths and chemistry homework but really wanted to give you guys something! I hope it's not too bad.

As always, please leave a review and hope you enjoy!

Rachel 3

* * *

"Regina," said Emma, shaking the brunette's shoulder gently.

The woman in question opened her eyes and instantly shut them again, wincing at the headache that started almost as soon as she saw the light. A sudden urge to vomit overcame her and she groaned.

"Are you ok?" questioned Emma.

"I… will be," responded Regina, taking a deep breath and pushing herself into a sitting position, forcing down the dizziness.

"You are not fine, Regina. You are as pale as anything and…" she continued.

"I'm perfectly alright, Miss Swan," she countered "Just a little tired, that's all."

Stubbornly, she swung herself out of the bed, somehow managing to stay standing while she felt like she might collapse. The blonde's hand was on her arm a moment later, keeping her relatively steady.

"You've got seasickness. It's pretty common actually."

"I have lived in this world for 28 years, Miss Swan. I'm aware of some of its illnesses."

"Whatever, but you need to rest."

"I do not!"

To her relief, as she yanked her arm away, she managed to stay upright and dignified. Annoyed that she'd allowed herself to show weakness, despite mutually doing it already, she walked out of the cabin, slamming the door behind her. Out of sight, she finally gave up and leaned against the wall, breathing deeply. God, trust her luck to come down with awful sickness on a ship of mostly enemies.

"You are not alright," said Emma, appearing suddenly.

"I am," responded Regina, weakly.

"Fine. But you're staying with me."

"Fine."  
Emma wrapped her arms around the older woman and proceeded up to get some breakfast. She smiled at her stubbornness, uncanny to her own. There was no way she'd be able to eat anything.

True enough, Regina managed to force down a buttered roll before she rose with a surprising amount of composure and walked where most would have run, out of the room.

"I'll see you later," said Emma, before getting up to follow.

"Emma? Where are you going?" asked Snow.

"She's sick, mom…" she trailed off, still feeling exceptionally weird at the use of the title.

"Emma, she tried to kill us," protested Charming.

"Only because we didn't give her a chance," finished Emma.

She took the silence as an opportunity to take a quick exit and raced up the stairs, ignoring her family's calling. As much as she understood why they'd send her away and as much as she was glad to be reunited with them, she'd grown up on her own and she would not wait for permission to do anything. Especially since Regina had helped her out and not used her nightmare and memories as ammunition in their dwindling fight.

* * *

"I told you this was a bad idea," said Emma.

Regina mumbled a curse word as she leaned out over the side of the ship, retching. The waves didn't do anything to help her condition but she was forced to remain in that position, feeling like she might be sick any minute.

"Have you got any…" began Regina, before she coughed as the sickness rose in her throat.

"It's okay, 'Gina," responded Emma, moving towards her and holding her hair back and rubbing soothing circles in her back.

"I need a painkiller," moaned the brunette.

"You need to rest," corrected the blonde.

"No… We've got to find… Hen…"

"Look, Regina, you can barely speak or walk let alone rescue him. Besides, the ship won't deck until nightfall tomorrow. Plenty of time to get back to full health."

"Emma…"

"No arguments."

Without protest, Regina allowed herself to be led away from the side of the ship she had been clinging to, down into the depths. She had to admit, the darkness helped her migraine slightly. Not much. But slightly.

"Do you need anything?" asked Emma, gently, as she helped her into bed.

"Water…" mumbled Regina in response "Please…"

"Coming right up, Madame Mayor."

"Emma, thank you."

"You're welcome."

"No, seriously, you don't have to do this."

"I know. But I want to. You helped me, after all."

"Hardly…"

"No, you did. You listened. More than anyone's ever done before."

"Well, I'm…"

"Don't talk. It'll make you feel worse. You just try and go to sleep and I'll play nurse for you."

Emma shot her her best smile which was returned surprisingly quickly.

"You're not half as bad as I first thought, Emma."

"Neither are you. But you are hell of a stubborn. Sleep."

"Ok, Doctor."

Regina let out a small laugh before wincing at the dizziness and screwing her eyes shut.

"Sleep tight."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N - I'm sorry for the delay. My laptop broke and there was all sorts of hassle to get it fixed :( And then the episode gave me a mental breakdown. What are your thoughts on it? :) I hope that you all like this chapter (the characters may be slightly OOC but I hope it's still enjoyable). In this chapter, Emma and Regina share some embarassing stories :P

Please review 3

* * *

Emma jerked awake in the chair, wincing as she tried to move her neck. The nightmare had come back, but surprisingly, thanks to Regina's words, she had been able to deal with it and not let it overcome her. For the first time since she'd started having them sporadically. She looked at the brunette, who was sleeping relatively peacefully. It was strange. Ever since she'd arrived in Storybrooke, despite all the weird and impossible things she'd witnessed, Emma had never thought she would see Regina Mills sleeping. Ever. Especially not willingly. But now that she watched, she saw just how vulnerable she looked.

Standing up and stretching her cramped muscles, she left the cabin quietly, hoping to find a light snack for Regina and something for dinner for her. She walked slowly, allowing her mind to wander away from the most important things. Stress was the last thing she needed if she was to rescue her son.

On her way back, she got such a fright by a terrified scream that the plates she was precariously holding crashed to the wooden planks. _Shit_. She ignored the shards and tore off down the corridor to the cabin. Her rational mind told her that there was nothing to harm Regina on the ship but her heart was racing at the possibility that the other woman was in danger. When she knocked the door open, she found the brunette thrashing wildly in the narrow bed, whimpering now instead of screaming.

"Regina, hey, Regina, its ok," she said, going over and placing a hand on her burning forehead "Wake up! You're ok!"

The thrashing ceased but she continued to throw her head back and forth, struggling unconsciously against Emma's touch.

"Regina! STOP IT!" said Emma, loudly.

"LET ME GO!" screamed Regina as she shot up, still half trapped in her nightmare.

"It's me, Regina. It's me. Emma. You're alright," continued Emma, desperate, relying on her experience of the one time she had helped Henry come out of his bad dream.

"GET OFF ME! GET OFF ME! LET ME GO!" the thrashing began again as her eyes became glassy with unshed tears. Even traumatised she kept most of her emotions under control. It was heart-breaking.

Emma flinched away and released her immediately. As soon as she dropped her hands, Regina gave a sharp intake of breath and came out of her dreamlike state, body trembling as a cold sweat formed.

"They aren't going to hurt you, 'Gina," interjected Emma, refraining from reaching out to place a hand on her shoulder "I took care of them."

"I saw them! They had Henry!" responded Regina, rocking slightly.

"But they don't. Tamara is dead. Owen is locked up. We're going to save Henry. You're safe." This time, she did reach out, only to be met with Regina tensing her muscles as tightly as possible, determined not to scream again "Sorry."

"Don't touch me, Miss Swan," said Regina, icily.

"Come on, Regina, I thought we'd passed this," countered Emma, trying not to let it show how sad she was by her tone.

"You rescued me from those two… two monsters.I helped you with one nightmare, Emma Swan. We aren't friends. So don't kid yourself that we are."

"We were making progress, Regina Mills, and you know it. Why are you afraid to let me in? You need a friend. Especially now. I thought we were making progress."

"You thought wrong. I don't need a friend. I need my son back."

"We'll get him back together, Regina, I promise."

"I don't need your help! I don't need any of you godforsaken Charmings!"

"So that's what this is about, eh? My family?"

"No, it's about ME! I don't want your friendship or your support. I don't need it. And I don't WANT it!"

"You're lying to yourself! Just let me help you!"

"NO! I DON'T NEED HELP! I NEED YOU TO LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!"

"You know what, Regina, FINE! I'm not going to try and help you if you are just going to throw it back in my face. I'll be with my family if you need me."

Emma, always one to let her anger control her, stormed from the cabin with a satisfying slam of the door. And Regina broke down, muffling her crying with a pillow, feeling like a powerless child again. She felt like running after the blonde, the only person to care for her even slightly apart from Daniel and Henry. One of which was dead and one of which who was kidnapped and still preferred his birth family to her. She hugged her knees to her chest, trying to drown out the taunting voices and the buzz of electricity and then her own screams. If she let anyone in, especially Emma, she would never get her out. And then she would have a weakness again. Never again could she have a weakness. Not after Daniel. _Excuses. Excuses. Excuses._ But she had to stick to it. Miss Swan was making her bring her walls crashing down. And she couldn't demolish them further.

* * *

To Regina's utmost surprise, she found herself disappointed that Emma had not returned, even though it was to be expected. Being as stubborn as she was, she stayed in the cabin, trying to quell her sickness while pushing the infuriatingly invasive thoughts of the blonde away. It was like some force greater than themselves were trying to push them together for a reason yet unknown.

"Damn it," cursed the mayor, hurling the pillow across the room.

Being cooped up in the ridiculously small cabin was too much. It let her thoughts run wild. These ludicrous notions were due to her seasickness, she told herself. She was delirious and in need of something to eat, that was all. That was all.

Slowly, she got out of the bed, relieved that she wasn't feeling as unsteady as before. She grabbed her jacket and went in search of some food, forgetting that to do so; she would have to encounter either Emma or her family.

"Why did you push me away?"

"Emma…" said a startled Regina, almost spilling the glass of water.

"We were getting along so well… much better than ever before…" responded Emma, softly.

"Everyone around me either runs away, dies or gets hurt. You're better off staying with your family, Miss Swan!"

"You don't mean that, Regina, and we both know it. You're just scared to let someone in."

"Emma… Don't you understand. I CAN'T let anyone in. Least of all you."

"Why not, Regina? Give me one good reason why not and I'll leave you alone."

"You want to know why? Fine. The moment I bring my walls down, I won't be able to survive. Do you know what I done back in the Enchanted Forest? You don't want to. I can't live with that, Emma. So I have to keep the walls up!"

"You're changing! Just try. Try. You can't be happy like this."

"I… I can't…"

"Right, well, I'll help."

"How on earth can you help me, Miss Swan?"

"I'll tell you an embarrassing story, if you tell me one in return," smirked Emma, playfully, as she led Regina back to the deck.

"Seriously? You want me to tell _you_ an embarrassing story?" asked Regina, disbelieving.

"I'm telling you one first. It's a fair deal."

"I don't know…"

"Come on, 'Gina, it's just a bit of fun. I'm not going to tell anyone…"

Regina nodded, absentmindedly. It wasn't that she didn't _want_ to tell Emma something, it was that she didn't know what to tell her. Her childhood memories were heavily clouded by the awful things she seen and done in her lifetime. An embarrassing moment from those years was exceptionally hard to come by.

"Excellent!" beamed Emma "Now… Where to start…?"

"Come on, Miss Swan, we don't have all day."

"Right… Well, when I was in jail, when I was pregnant…" began Emma, hiding a smile when she saw Regina's eyes brighten slightly "It was the day I got my new cellmate, actually. I… sort of… puked all over her. You have no idea how awkward it was every day after that until she finally said it didn't matter… All those months…"

"That is not at all embarrassing, Emma," smirked Regina.

"Well, come on then, tell me your humiliating moment," challenged Emma.

"Fine! As you wish, Miss Swan," she replied, trying to focus on one of the clearer memories of her time in the manor "When I was… thirteen, I think… I heard screaming. And then the upstairs window exploded. I didn't know what was happening… I was worried."

"Oh my god, no way!" said a shocked Emma.

"Don't interrupt, Miss Swan. Henry is picking up on your exceptionally bad habits."

"Sorry, Madame Mayor."

"_Any_way… I went to investigate. I was worried about my father. My mother can… could… get really angry easily," continued Regina, a slight pink blush creeping up in her cheeks "I went into their bedroom, and they were having… sexual intercourse. Loudly. And… violently. There was glass all over the room and a broken vase."

"Did they catch you?... _Sorry_."

"Of course they didn't catch me, Emma," laughed Regina "I ran from that room as fast as I've ever run in my life. They were perfectly… otherwise occupied to notice me."

"You win, Regina, that is definitely so much more embarrassing than my story," smiled Emma, never believing that Regina would say something like that "But, hey, Henry and I walked in on my parents about to have round two…"

"HENRY WALKED IN ON THAT?!"

"Relax, 'Gina, they were covered up."

"I don't care! Our son should not be exposed to such… indecency."

"He cared more about the food. Believe me; he didn't understand _exactly _what they were doing in bed."

"He had better not, Emma Swan, or I'll be having a word with Snow White."

"Come on, Regina, you can't tell anyone," whined Emma.

"Of course not, dear, as long as you don't," smirked Regina.

"Deal!"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N - Here is the next chapter. Please review. I really am grateful for all the feedback :))) Special thanks to frenchgirl1981 for all the help and encouragement. This story is half hers. She is behind most of the ideas :D

* * *

Regina, having rested all day to overcome the sickness, lay wide awake, bored out of her mind. She couldn't tell if the blonde at her side was sleeping or not, but she didn't want to risk waking her by getting up. It seemed far too cruel, considering the would dock in Neverland in just under two days. Then, sleep would be a luxury for them all.

Her restless mind was eventually lulled to better times, of her and Daniel and her childlike innocence. She soon came to the dreaded event which changed everything and pulled herself out of the trance. That was when she noticed Emma's breathing increasingly rapidly in pace, becoming louder and more laboured, as if she were drowning.

_Another nightmare_, deduced Regina, beginning to get concerned, debating whether or not to try to wake her. She was sure she'd read somewhere that it was dangerous to force someone from a night terror but it could have easily been sleepwalking… _Damn!_ A pained moment later and the decision was ripped from her as Emma shot up violently, gaping and muttering incoherent words.

"Emma…" she began, tentatively, not wanting to be intrusive but unable to leave her in such a state "Emma."

It was as if the other woman was trapped in another world, only her body physically present. She was shaking now, as if she were cold, trying to fight her way out of the blankets which she had got herself tangled in, one hand also clawing at her throat. Her eyes were wide open and glassy with unshed tears but they were unblinking and unseeing.

"Emma!" screamed Regina, terrified "Emma, come on! Please! Wake up! You have to wake up! EMMA!"

The former queen felt entirely helpless. Not a feeling she associated with pleasant things. She felt incredibly foolish when her attempt failed. Of course she wouldn't respond if she couldn't even hear her, too busy fighting off whatever demon this was. But what could be worse than rape, to get her into an even more frantic state? Regina shuddered involuntarily at the horrible possibilities.

Regina knew she had to get help. And there was only one person. Snow. She knew Emma would be positively furious with her for involving her mother but there was no other choice. It was better to face the sheriff's wrath than let her hurt herself.

She ran from the cabin, in a fashion extremely unbecoming of a queen and a mayor, clad only in her pyjamas.

* * *

Snow started awake to the hand persistently shaking her shoulder. She looked into dark brown eyes and immediately screamed, only to be prevented from doing so by a hand clamped firmly over her mouth.

"Shut up, Snow!" hissed Regina, desperate not to wake Charming. That was something Emma would definitely never forgive her for. "And for gods' sake stop trying to bite my hand."

"What the hell do you want, Regina?" asked Snow, furiously, as soon as she was able to make more than a grunt.

"It's Emma. She's having a nightmare and I can't wake her up from it."

"What?"

"Your daughter has been having nightmares since we got on this ship. I… She won't wake up. I thought you'd be able to help."

"Well, eh, thanks for telling me, Regina."

The mayor nodded her acknowledgement before ushering her stepdaughter out of the cabin, hurriedly, closing the door softly behind them.

"What are her nightmares about?" asked Snow, looking positively heartbroken.

"It's… not my story to tell," responded Regina.

"She told you," protested Snow.

"Call it the heat of the moment. I was there. She needed to tell someone," answered Regina, not feeling as smug as she thought she would have "And she didn't want to upset you and David."

"It's that bad?"

"Yes, Snow, it is that bad. And now she won't snap out of it, either."

"I suppose… Thank you. For… helping…"

"There's no need to thank me, Snow. Anyone would have done the same. Now, come _on_."

* * *

"Emma," began Regina, her eyes falling on the blonde woman curled up on her side.

"Go away," she mumbled, voice choked with tears.

Snow shot her stepmother a concerned glance before timidly approaching her daughter, gaining slightly more confidence with each small step. She may be a mother, but she'd never experienced night terrors. She thought back to the time she'd helped Aurora. It would be much easier to help her own child.

"Emma, sweetheart," she began, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Go away," repeated Emma, louder and more angrily now.

"Emma, what's happened? What's wrong?" asked Snow, worried, clenching her fists to try and calm herself.

"GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed in response.

Snow reached forward to brush a strand of sweat-soaked blonde hair away from her face, expecting her daughter to find the gesture comforting. Instead, she gasped in surprise when Emma threw her fist up, hitting her in the jaw.

"Emma! Stop it!" said Regina, her tone commanding yet soft.

She leapt towards the hallucinating woman before she could land another hit and flipped her onto her back, quickly straddling her. She kept her hands pinned to the mattress with one hand, pushing the hair away from her head with the other. She'd no idea she could overpower someone so easily, especially in such a state, but it had come to her instinctively.

"It's ok, Emma. We're here. Your mom's here too. You're perfectly safe," said Regina, softly, while Snow watched on in shock. She'd forgotten the tenderness which the queen had once held for her. But god, it was nice to hear it again. She had no idea why her daughter could bring that side of her out.

"Get away from me!" protested Emma, thrashing.

"Emma, you're hallucinating!" responded Regina, sharply, struggling to maintain her hold on her "Snap out of it!"

With a shuddering gasp, Emma blinked and the cloudiness disappeared from her eyes. She looked up at the weight on top of her, surprised to find Regina staring at her with relief., w-what…?" began the blonde, confused.

"Right, uh… sorry," muttered Regina, awkwardly climbing off the other woman, a slight blush spreading to her cheeks.

Snow rushed forwards and enveloped her daughter in a hug, mumbling what sounded like apologies. Something made Regina turn away. Not disgust. More guilt. She didn't want to intrude on this moment, no matter how she felt about Snow. Emma's life had been ruined because of her curse and the actions her parents had to take to do what they thought would save her. She felt the beginnings of tears well up in her eyes and quickly blinked them away.

"Regina," called Snow, her voice lacking the tightness it usually did.

"Snow?" she responded, still reminiscing.

"Emma… she wants to talk to you, too…" she sounded as if she was trying to keep the unhappiness out of her voice.

That snapped her out of it and she turned to face mother and daughter, shocked. No-one, except Henry in his early years, had wanted to tell her anything personal that wasn't forced or in the heat of the moment.

"Ok…" she agreed, perching very delicately on the edge of the bed.

"Now will you tell me what the nightmare was about, sweetheart?" asked Snow.

"I… One of the foster families I had. I was about 14…15 maybe. The family… they had a daughter. Younger than me. She told them I pushed her and…bullied her. I NEVER TOUCHED HER! Her dad. That… that… He locked me in a cupboard. Every day. For hours," Emma's voice stopped breaking as her anger grew "He used to taunt me. Tell me that no-one would ever love me. That I was left on the side of a road and that nobody wanted me. I used to scream at him and he would threaten never to let me out. I…. I was terrified in there. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't see. I've never been able… I always feel…"

"Oh, Emma," said Snow, on the verge of tears as she moved to hug her.

Emma held her hand up, shaking her head "I'm not finished yet…"

Regina sat in silence, her hands clenching into fists. For the second time, she wished she could hunt the bastard down and strangle him for Emma. She had no idea why she felt responsible for Emma Swan but she did. Seeing her so fragile broke something in her. Really hit her too. They'd both had terrible childhoods filled with tears and pain and misery. But she'd had parents who at least loved her through it, despite their warped view of it and means to prove it.

"… One time… I was sitting on the grass outside, trying to read… I never went inside. I felt… trapped. Amelia, the girl, came out and… ripped the book from my hand and torn it up. She said it was stupid and I was stupid. She pulled my hair and I JUST SNAPPED! I… I slapped her and that bastard came charging out!" said Emma, clutching the bed sheets, knuckles white "He told me he was going to make me regret ever touching his baby girl! I screamed at him and told him that she was a LIAR, A VINDICTIVE, SPITEFUL LITTLE COW who'd learned it all from him and her stupid mother! He tried to hit me and I kicked him and I ran. I was terrified he would find me one day and lock me up in that godforsaken closet. So I became a bounty hunter. Took control. So that nobody could ever EVER hurt me again!"

Snow had broken down and Regina had awkwardly started to pat her back. She was her stepdaughter after all and she'd done this many a time when she was younger.

"Calm down, Emma, you're safe," pleaded Regina.

"I WANTED TO KILL HIM. AND HER! GOD, REGINA, YOU ENACTED A FUCKING CURSE. IF I HAD THE POWER, I WOULD HAVE DONE SO MUCH WORSE THAN THAT!" screamed Emma, violently throwing the glass at the wall.

"Emma, honey, please! Stop it! Calm down!" cried Snow, unable to help her daughter that she'd not been there for the whole of her life.

"YOU JUDGE REGINA LIKE SHE'S THE FIRST TO BE HURT AND ACT OUT! JUST BECAUSE YOU FIND IT EASY TO BE SO GOOD AND MORAL ALL THE GODDAMN TIME! I MIGHT BE YOUR DAUGHTER BUT I'M NOT YOU! I NEVER WILL BE!"

"Emma, stop it! THIS ISN'T YOU!" interjected Regina, flinching for Snow White, her enemy. She was starting to feel too much and she knew it but she couldn't stop it.

"BUT THIS IS ME! THIS IS WHAT THE WORLD MADE ME! JUST AS IT MADE YOU THE EVIL QUEEN!"

"And where did it get me, Emma? I lost everything! My son and everyone I ever cared about! You have a life, a good life! You've just got to let people help you!"

"I WANT TO KILL THEM, REGINA. I WANT TO KILL EVERYONE WHO EVER HURT ME BUT I CAN'T! AND IT'S KILLING ME!"

While the cabin fell into silence and Emma breathed heavily, as if she were hyperventaling. Snow and Regina exchanged helpless glances as her mother tentatively clutched her daughter's hand in her own, still crying from the bottom of her heart that she wasn't there to chase away the monsters.

Suddenly, Emma gave a loud moan of pain as she clutched her stomach, curling into a ball quickly, beginning to rock backwards and forwards.

"EMMA? What's going on?" asked Snow in a panic.

* * *

A/N - So, what did you all think? Was it good? I'm not sure it was totally in character so I'm really sorry :/ What do you think is wrong with Emma?

See you all next chapter... :) (Hopefully!) 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N - Yay! I got so many reviews last chapter. Thank you all so so much :) As a special thanks, this chapter is up much quicker than usual. A bit shorter though... Hope you all enjoy it and that it is in character. I definitely tried to. But, I sort of fail at writing Snow well... Sorry :/

Please review again. I really appreciate all feedback 3

Also, do you guys want another chapter or do you want me to end it here? I don't really have many ideas but if you want more, I'll try my best to write it :)

Much love, Rachel xxx

* * *

"Regina! What's wrong with her?" asked Snow, desperately, when her daughter failed to respond, face contorted in pain with another spasm.

"I'm not a doctor! How should I know! You're the one who learned healing!" snapped Regina in response.

"Only because you murdered my father and threw me out of my castle!" said Snow, viciously.

"Daniel died because of you! Because you were a selfish little brat who wanted me to mother you! You knew exactly what you were doing when you told my mother my secret!"

"I WAS A CHILD!"

"Yes, a privileged, spoiled, arrogant little princess who had the world waiting on her hand and foot. No-one ever dared to say no to dear Princess Snow!"

"HOW DARE YOU! My mother DIED! You… you think I had it EASY?!"

"At least you had a father to love and protect you! Mine did nothing to protect me! EVER! I never had a happy childhood, _Snow White_, and you ruined my first and last chance of happiness!"

Both women glared at her in anger, both about to launch for the other, emotions running rampant with the tension.

"Stop it…" protested Emma, weakly.

They both snapped out of it at once, feeling ashamed of themselves for reverting back to the mortal enemies they had once been. This was not the time to fight about who started their feud and why.

"Emma, sweetheart, what's the matter?" asked Snow, gently.

"Nothin…" her sentence was abruptly cut off as she retched, clutching her stomach again.

"That's not nothing, Miss Swan! What's wrong?" tried Regina, her tone commanding but not unkind.

The blonde shook her head as she fell back against the pillows, exhausted. She was panting heavily, one hand over her forehead and the other steadying herself.

"Emma, will you let me do something for you?" asked Regina, moving closer to her.

She nodded almost instantly, not really caring nor understanding what she was agreeing to. Snow, however, was trying very hard to supress a glare at the queen. Regina, used to the hostility, and having given just as much of it over the years, turned her back on her stepdaughter and took Emma's hand in hers, blocking out the world and focusing on her completely.

Now that she wasn't completely drained with the absorption of the diamond's magic, she felt the buzz of raw and untouched power rooted deep inside Emma. It was a strange feeling, combating the dark magic she used, trying to push its way into her. She continued to search, feeling foreign tendrils weave through the whiteness. Eyes closed, she found the source. Black thread-like structures, crisscrossing through the ball of magic. Remnants from the fail safe. They felt cold, like an icy hand touching her arm. She came out of her state with a jolt and a gasp.

"Emma, the magic we absorbed, it's… still within you. It's what is causing the past to haunt you in your nightmares. The curse… it was created around time. The fail safe, when we destroyed it, it's remaining magic… it's turning against you, making your old memories resurface," explained Regina "It wasn't a self-destruct. It was a switch that would turn back time to the first day of the curse. In absorbing its power, it is doing the last job it can possibly do before it burns out completely."

"So, I've got that… thing… in me…" responded Emma.

"No, Miss Swan, you have a fraction of its magic in you. Not much, but enough to cause the nightmares."

"But… you absorbed the magic far longer than I did. You're not affected…"

"Come on, Emma, surely even you know the answer to that. I use black magic as frequently as you drink those ridiculous milkshakes. And I used it even more back in the Enchanted Forest. The fail safe's magic can't combat mine, there is nothing for it to contrast with. In other words, I am used to it. You, however, have barely used magic at all, let alone magic to the scale I have."

"And that's why she's sick?" interrupted Snow.

"I believe so…" answered Regina, curtly.

"No… No it's not…" said Emma, still weak, rubbing her stomach absent-mindedly, and trying to ignore the nagging cramp.

"But…" protested Snow.

"I've got a disease, illness, whatever you want to call it. IBD…"

"What the hell is that, Miss Swan? You forget that some of us were not raised in the 20th century," said Regina, falling back on her usual sarcasm.

"Regina, for gods' sake, this is important," snapped Snow with a glare.

"I know that!" she returned, returning the glare.

"IBD. Inflammatory Bowel Disease. I had to have surgery when I was about 12… I've got medication. Just… I've not been taking it…" confessed Emma.

"Oh Emma, why did you never tell me? Or your father?" asked Snow, a sad look entering her eyes.

"You wouldn't understand… You can't help…" she responded, shaking her head.

Snow nods with regret. There is so much that she can't help her daughter with. This. The nightmares. So many things that a mother should be able to deal with. Yet Emma is able to share all of this with Regina. She feels tears pricking in her eyes but she cannot cry. Not for the first time, she regrets sending Emma through the wardrobe. Nothing good ever came of it.

"I… I've got to go back. Your father will be worried," she excused herself before turning and walking quickly out of the cabin.

"Ugh! Now I've gone and upset her…" said Emma, closing her eyes and breathing deeply. She just couldn't win.

"Don't worry about your mother, Emma. You can talk to her later," continued Regina " You have to focus on calming down. Stress is what is triggering these…"

"Flares up," Emma finished for her with a tiny smile "So, in a way, it was the magic of the diamond that caused it…"

"I suppose so… Emma, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have created it…"

"Hey, it doesn't matter, 'Gina. During our time in Neverland, I'm pretty sure I'm going to have to use magic or get attacked by magic or whatever. Better than I get used to it now, isn't it?"

"Well, I suppose so. But still. It was stupid! I should never have even thought of using it on the town…"

"The good thing is, you didn't use it!"

"Only because I got kidnapped!"

"Yes, well, you didn't have to… save us all by absorbing deadly power that you knew would kill you."

"Only because of Henry. And because you saved me."

"God, Regina, stop making this so damn difficult," said Emma in light exasperation "You did good, you know. We couldn't have saved the town without you. You've changed. And when we get Henry back, we can work everything out and we can be a family. All of us!"

Family… The word was so unbelievably foreign to Regina. She smiled and nodded, arguing no further with the blonde. She had changed. And Emma had acknowledged it. The thought made her feel strangely more optimistic, like nothing could stop her ever again. Family…


	7. Chapter 7

Regina rested her head against the wall, savouring its cool touch. She had not fully recovered from her seasickness but it was certainly more bearable now. Her eyes trailed down to Emma, spread out across the bed, exhausted by the flare-up of her condition. Snow sat on the floor at the foot of the bed, her head resting atop the covers as she slept softly. For some reason, Regina felt a desire to hold vigil over the blonde, rather than sleep, which would be wisest considering they docked in the morning. She reasoned that it was because she had one of her own nightmares in front of Snow White. That would be embarrassing, a breach of her cool and collected mask. _It's already been broken, _chimed a voice in her head_, she's seen you care for her daughter, seen you at death's door more than once, saw your love for Henry and your willingness to sacrifice yourself for him… _Yet, still, she could not denounce the idea for fear that if she did; all her carefully built walls would crumble. She could not crumble now. Not when so much rested on her strength.

Emma mumbled something and turned her head, not waking though. Regina stayed still, knees drawn to her chest in her tiny corner of the bed. Strangely, she did not mind the breach of her personal space. She would even go as far as to say she was contented. It was nice, she supposed, to hear the steady breathing of someone else. Especially someone who did not seem to be terrified of letting their guard down near to her in case she cast a spell on them, or something infinitely more imaginative and definitely more frightening.

To be honest, Emma's flare-up had made her seen the younger woman in a more vulnerable way. She'd always seen her as someone strong and unbreakable, but for something like an illness, a very human illness, to take over her so quickly and ruthlessly, it certainly changed her perspective. She worried for her now, more than her mother and father could. She understood medicine better than the others, having had plenty of time to read up on pretty pointless things during the 18 years of the curse before Henry came into her life. It was not a disease easily remedied by magic if she took another turn for the worse. And since it was triggered by stress, Henry's safety might just be the cause of it. They would have to be careful anyway. Tomorrow. Tomorrow it would all start.

* * *

"Regina," came an insistent voice, pulling her slowly back to reality "Regina."

The mayor opened her eyes against their will, to find herself staring at Emma. She moved slightly and regretted it instantly. Her neck was sore and her back ached from the position she'd fell asleep in.

"You should have woken me. Asked me to move," said Emma, cocking her head to the side.

"Nonsense, Emma. You needed to sleep more than me after what happened," replied Regina, massaging her neck slowly "Besides, I've slept rough many times before. Sometimes I've gone days without proper sleep. The Enchanted Forest gives you experiences like that. As does being the queen."

The quip brought a smile from Emma. That and the fact that Regina didn't refer to herself as the Evil Queen. Emma didn't see her as that, at least not anymore, not after her sacrifice. She didn't want Regina to see herself like that either.

"I hope you enjoyed your last night in a proper bed, Miss Swan, because it may well be the last for a long while," said Regina, as she slipped her silk dressing gown on.

Emma grimaced which just made her smirk ever-so-slightly.

"You'll get used to it, Emma. You'll be so tired you'll barely notice that you're lying down on pine needles and leaves."

"Thanks, Regina, that makes me feel so much better about it."

"Just stating the facts, dear. I wouldn't want you going out there delusional now, would I?"

"Hook said we should reach Neverland in about an hour. He says to be ready," said Emma, deciding that she didn't have a suitable remark for that.

"One hour. One more hour of relative peacefulness. Do you have any ideas what awaits us on the shores of _Neverland_, Emma? Anything other than from that ridiculously false movie, Peter Pan?"

"Hey, it was a good movie."

"For children. A fantasy story. Neverland is nothing like that. And Peter is not the sort of boy girls fall in love with."

"Here, you have to eat something," said Emma, tossing an apple from the bowl to the brunette, who adeptly caught it "Ok, tell me all about it then. The true facts. So that I'm not delusional."

"Apples, Miss Swan, very symbolic," smirked Regina, thoughtfully taking a small bite while Emma bit a huge chunk off "Anyway, Neverland… Where to begin… Well, the Lost Boys, they are not friendly, playful little orphans. They are Peter Pan's mindless drones, meant to serve him in his dark ways. Children who set foot on the soil of Neverland and were doomed to never leave. Kill or become a slave to one who could rival Rumplestiltskin in darkness. Most children do not want to die."

"Wait, so how do we get off the island? How do we get Henry off?"

"That is someone we will need to figure out when the need arises, Emma. You forget that we have to find our son first. Not an easy feat what with cannibalistic mermaids, enchanted water and enemies at every turn."

"If you, Regina Mills, who enacted the most powerful curse, is scared of Neverland, then what hope do we have?" said Emma, looking slightly more worried than she had.

"I am not scared, Emma… That bitch Tamara and Owen, they made a huge mistake. First, when they tried to kill me. But more so, when they took Henry and tried to destroy the town. Peter, well, I'll take him on Emma, and I intend to win. He may be powerful, but with Rumple and I working together. Well, he's a child still. What would it say if we lost to children?"

"That we're done for," said Emma, taking a bite of the apple "But Peter Pan and his little brainless minions underestimated us. They don't know a parents love for their children. And the lengths they will go to."

"No, no they don't."

"We should go. We don't want to waste another minute."

Regina nodded and the two walked out of the cabin together. Two mothers about to fight with everything they had for their son. Together.

* * *

A/N - So there it is. Complete. I hope you all enjoyed this conclusion :) I'm so grateful to everyone who has supported me with their alerts and favourites, but especially the reviews. They've really encouraged me. Any requests, please just drop them in a PM or a review and I'll have a look and see if I can do anything with them :D It's been a pleasure to write this for you all. I've never had so many alerts so thank you. Please leave your thoughts on this chapter if you can spare a minute.

Much love, Rachel 3 xxx


End file.
